


Tomorrow never Dies

by Chibi_Taan_89



Series: Short fluff stories [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small fluff story of Reita proposing to Ruki <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow never Dies

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted this story to happen xD I made a comic and I just needed a little fluff in my life ;3;  
> Reituki gives me life and imaginating this two in all sorts of scenarios is kind of my thing >D  
> beta by my lovely Desi Twinzie <33 thank you hun  
> and please enjoy <33 because Reituki deserves all the love in the world xD

Tomorrow Never Dies

 

The rain was falling heavily... The fact that the road was wet ans slippery made it all so hard to walk straight ahead on the sidewalk and past the rushing cars without the risk of getting wet.  
-Don't you ever take your umbrella? It's so uncomfortable to walk like this...-  
Ruki's voice came like a loud thunder as Reita looked over at the smaller vocalist walking next to him, keeping the umbrella above the both of them.  
-Did you say something?-  
Reita asked, even if he did hear what the vocalist said, wanting to play dumb. Ruki snorted at that and hurried the pace, making sure Reita wasn't under the umbrella anymore. The blonde bassist called out for Ruki, trying to keep up the pace, but Ruki was making it really hard, since the sidewalk was really narrow.  
-Come on, Ru~ slow down..! I said I'm sorry!!-  
-I didn't heaaar you...~  
Once again, Ruki snorted at that, keeping the umbrella only on top of him. Reita's shirt was already soaked wet because of the rain and his hair was slowly losing its form, sticking all over his forehead and neck.  
-I am..soaked wet...Ru....-  
He stopped walking, leaning his hands on his knees, catching his breath. Ruki stopped walking and turned around just to see a very tired Reita behind him, soaked wet.  
-And you are an athletic... tsk... ok ok...join me again, I forgive you...-  
But Reita didn't reply. He was only panting heavily, still feeling quite dizzy and keeping his head low. Ruki started to get worried. What if Reita wasn't feeling right? What if his old age was catching up on him? He grinned at that thought, thinking this was something only Aoi could actually say and walked over to Reita, making sure he is ok.  
-R...Reita? Are you ok? You look a little.. umm...-  
He couldn't finish his sentence, because Reita pounded on Ruki grabbing him, wrapping both hands around his small body.  
-Gotcha!-  
He grinned widely, pulling Ruki closer to him, making sure Ruki was wet as much as him. The hand that was holding the umbrella shivered a bit, but kept the umbrella steady, lowering it on their heads so they could both get covered.  
-Reita...fuck you..my clothes are all wet!-  
-And who's fault is that?-  
-Yours! You dick!!-  
They argued for a little bit, still not parting from each other. Reita was grinning all the time, while Ruki kept groaning and complaining over Reita's childish behavior.  
Once Ruki noticed Reita stopped replying to him, he decided to shut up and just look at the blonde bassist that was piercing him with his gaze..  
-R..Rei...?-  
Their faces leaned close to each other and nudged a little kiss on the lips, Ruki making sure the umbrella was covering their faces. Nobody was around since they already reached a small alley, but he didn't want to take any chances. They were already rumored for this type of activity, so it was better to keep a low profile on this. The mouth mask was covering Reita's nose and mouth, so Ruki nudged a little rougher into the kiss, making sure Reita felt it even behind that mask.  
Their kiss lasted for a slight second that seemed like a whole five minutes to them. They parted a second later, looking into each other’s eyes. Ruki was blushing mad, but didn't want to stop kissing his lover. They were in the streets.. they couldn't afford this type of activity.  
-W..we better go...-  
-W..wait..-  
Ruki didn't hear Reita complain, because he was already walking ahead, covering his blushing face in the fur of his coat. Reita joined Ruki under the umbrella again, keeping a safe distance between the two of them. There was an awkward silence between them and Reita was slowly getting annoyed by this. He turned around a few times, only to see nobody around. It was past eight so nobody was around the streets anymore. Especially on a rainy day like this. Reita stopped walking, waiting for Ruki to notice this. It was a really bad place for all of this but he just really needed to do this.  
Ruki noticed Reita wasn't next to him, so he stopped and turned around, only to see Reita standing in the rain, not moving.  
-What do you think you’re doing? We are almost home. Hurry up...-  
But no response came from the blonde. Ruki was getting curious on that strange behavior, and when he wanted to walk towards him, Reita kneeled down and looked directly at him. Ruki froze for a moment, thinking Reita maybe wasn't feeling well, but then he noticed the position he was making, feeling a slight blush come across his face.  
-Ruki... I know this is not the place...-  
-Reita..we are on the streets... what...?-  
-I don't care!-  
Those words took Ruki aback a little and made him take few steps back. What was Reita aiming at?  
-I...you would make me... the most... happiest person in the world... you still do! You fulfill me Ruki...-  
The smaller vocalist's eyes shifted away, looking at the cars parked on the streets, not having the courage to face him.  
-Please.. I want you..to keep being by my side...even if the band doesn't exist anymore...-  
-R..Reita...-  
-I want to spend my whole life with you...-  
Those words made Ruki's heart skip a beat. He was starting to lose his composure, hands shaking from all of this.  
-Please. I want you to say ...Yes...-  
Reita's hand reached in his back pocket and grabbed a small box that fit perfectly in his hand. When he opened it, a small ring popped up, making Ruki's eyes grow wider.  
-I want you...to say yes...to me...-  
Reita was getting more and more soaked, but he didn't care. As long as his lover accepts his confession and agrees to this proposal.  
Ruki didn't say anything, his hands were shaking like a leaf and his eyes started to water... a single murmur could be heard through the hard rain falling down, while Reita didn't catch what the answer was.  
Ruki let go of the umbrella that flew away only a few blocks down and stopped in the puddle, while the rain stopped suddenly.  
-Ru...?-  
Ruki kneeled on the wet floor and Reita wasn't sure if Ruki was just shocked or feeling nausea. Maybe..it really was a bad timing?  
He approached the smaller vocalist and leaned over him to make sure Ruki was ok, when the vocalist rose his head up, tears in his eyes and jumped on Reita yelling 'yes, yes' out loud, not caring if anybody saw or heard him. Their mouths crushed against each other, but the mask was again interfering with their kiss. Ruki was not bothered by this, while he was pushing his lips further into Reita's own, wanting just a simple friction from him. After they parted, Ruki was blushing mad and panting heavily.  
-Yes! Reita...a thousand times yes!!! please...!! I want to be with you !! I really do!!!-  
-R..Ruki....~  
-Now... take off that mask..so I can kiss my future husband~  
He grinned more to himself than to Reita, and the blonde bassist couldn't contain a small blush, grinning back at his future husband.  
-Yes~ Mr. Suzuki-san~  
With the the finally removed mask from his mouth, they sealed their lips together once again. This time it wasn't a gentle kiss, it was far more hungry and savage than before, Reita pushing his tongue into Ruki's mouth, making sure Ruki groaned every time he played around with their tongues. Their hands moved all over each other’s bodies, wanting more and more of that heated session, but got interrupted as someone talked out loud, separating the two of them quickly.  
Ruki wiped off the saliva from his mouth, while Reita managed to put back the mask on his mouth, noticing two girls walk past them, talking to each other, too busy to notice the two of them.  
-That...was close...-  
Said Reita, while fixing his mask. Ruki started to laugh and giggle, making Reita look at him in a concerning way.  
-This...was seriously a...thrilling experience..I forgot the last time I had such an adrenaline rush...!!-  
-Ooh~ are you saying you are getting too old?-  
-Nope~  
He turned around and poked Reita's lips with his middle finger.  
-I'm only saying...that I want my marriage to be exciting... please Rei-chan~ will you make my life exciting?-  
That grin, the smile and the begging eyes of his lover made Reita's pants tighter and tighter. His hands moved over Ruki's cheeks and wiped off a bit of the tears that were still there.  
-Come home with me...and I'll show you something...truly exciting~  
-Yes...Mr Suzuki-san~!!!  
They kissed once more before holding each other’s hands and walking to their new, soon to be called 'together home'~


End file.
